


Remember Again

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She will regain her memories.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "reborn"

“She will regain her memories,” said Setsuna, looking down at the bundle in Michiru’s arms.

The other woman shifted the baby gently, smoothing a finger down her soft cheek. “Perhaps,” she agreed. “But she will not have only a cold, lonely childhood to come before them. She will remember being loved, being happy.”

“That’s right,” said Haruka. She put an arm around Michiru’s waist. “It’s easier to bear the bad things, if you’ve got good ones, too.”

Setsuna stepped closer, letting baby Hotaru wrap tiny fingers around her slender ones. “Then we shall give her the best memories we can.”

THE END


End file.
